Legends of the Ocarina
by Diabowserker
Summary: A large conglomaration of stories pertaining to the origin of the world of Ocarina of Time and Wind Waker. Mostly Ocarina. This is not a players guide or a novilization. Every chapter contains a complete story.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know this chapter is incredibly short. I'm just recaping (with adjustments) the story up until the Ocarina of Time. If you've never played the game, make sure you read it. If you have, can get by without it, though it's still probably a good idea since ti's not exactly the way the game lays it out.**

_In the beginning, three goddesses descended on a barren planet known as Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power gave order to the volcanic chaos of Hyrule. Nayru, goddess of wisdom, gave air and fertility to the now stable planet. And Farore, goddess of courage, breathed life into Hyrule, in the form of the Hylian race to cultivate and protect the land. The goddesses then created a holy token known as the Triforce, and departed Hyrule for the heavens, promising that as long as the Triforce was kept safe, the land would flourish. And so it was. The Triforce was used by the Hylian to create place known as the Golden Land, and the Triforce was hidden within it. Over time, the Hylian would flourish, and they would use their magic to alter themselves, creating races such as the infinitesimal Minish, the mighty Gorons, the aquatic Zoras, the cunning Gerudo, the bird-like Rito, the reclusive Kokiri, and the mysterious Sheikah. These races covered all corners Hyrule, and for a time, there was peace. But then, Ganon, the Gerudo king of evil, invaded the golden land and stole a piece of the Triforce, the piece crafted by Din and known as the Triforce of Power. He was later killed and his spirit was imprisoned in the Golden Land, which would come to be known as the dark world. However, when Majora, a sorcerer from the province of Termina, extended his dark shadow acrros the land of Hyrule, Ganon's spirit escaped the dark world and has since manifested itself many times. Though each time he has been successfully vanquished his thirst for power has proved insatiable. Now, he has returned in the form of Ganondorf,, king of thieves, to once more attempt seize Hyrule. And so begins Hyrule's darkest hour…_

**For the record, none of the following legends will be in any particular order unless specified by in-story references. That is all.**


	2. The Golden Land and the Light Temple

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter his been in the works for a long time, and I would like to thank Dimentio Dude 38 for his review of my last chapter, which reminded me about this one. So enjoy this chapter.**

The Hylians knew that the Triforce held their only chance of survival, and they guarded it carefully. When one of the guards attempted to steal the Triforce, the Hylians knew that it would have to be protected. They took the Triforce deep into a passage of caverns within Death Mountain and secured the Triforce behind an illusionary wall along with eight people whom they had appointed to guard it. And for many long years, the Triforce was safe. But over time, the lure of its power became too great for its guardians, who fell to fighting among themselves over it. In the end, a warrior named Stalfos succeeded in stealing the Triforce, and he fled across the land of Hyrule with the other guardians hot on his heels. At length, the others caught Stalfos on the edge of the fields of Hyrule. There the guardians fought over the coveted Triforce. Though he was vastly outnumbered, Stalfos held back his adversaries for sometime, but inevitably, he began to tire. After fighting for a day and a night, Stalfos attempted to channel the Triforce's energy to defeat his foes. This proved to be his downfall, for though he was a great warrior, Stalfos had no magical abilities and was thus subject to the whims of the goddesses when he used the Triforce, who were not pleased to find a guardian of the Triforce using its power. They struck him down, and cursed him never again to move under the light of day, and never to rest until the Triforce was returned to its sanctuary. As the sun rose, Stalfos collapsed into the earth. The surviving guardians were relieved to rest after the fight, but once again they soon fell to bickering over the Triforce. However, just as swords were being drawn, a common farmer chanced upon them. This young farmer's name was Rauru, and he proposed to disperse the guardians, instead using the power of the Triforce to create a secret area that touched Hyrule at only one place, where a gate would be built that opened but once a century. The leader of the guardians, an old man named Tarkel, immediately saw the wisdom of this idea and suggested making the gate in the center of a dangerous maze. The other guardians gradually saw the wisdom of this suggestion and began contributing their own ideas. By the end of the day, the eight of them had compiled a complex floor plan of the building that would house the gate. However, as night fell, the bones of Stalfos rose from the field. Stalfos was terrified at the prospect of a new resting place for the Triforce, as he would be unable to return it to the cave and gain final rest. So he mounted a last ditch attack on the guardians. He caught Tarkel unawares and would have certainly killed him if Tarkel hadn't suddenly been surrounded by a blue crystal of light. Tarkel, recognizing the spell protecting him as Nayru's Love, managed to draw his sword and cut down Stalfos. The next day, Rauru used the Triforce to create the golden land as well as the gate that accessed it. Construction of the complex that housed it took nearly six months. After the complex was complete, Tarkel revealed to Rauru that he had one final measure of protection for the golden land: it would have a sage to maintain and control the hazards of the complex. Tarkel then said that since the complex guarde the holy light of the golden land, it would be known as the Light Temple. Then, to Rauru's immense surprise, Tarkel announced that he would be the Light Sage. After he recovered from his surprise, Rauru requested to dedicate the temple to Nayru for the inspiration she had given them. Tarkel wholeheartedly supported the idea, as he owed his life to Nayru as well. The next day, the former guardians departed the Light Temple to parts unknown. Over time, as word of the Triforce spread, a town grew around the Temple. This town would gradually evolve, eventually becoming the capital of Hyrule.

**Guardians of the Triforce**

**Name: **Tarkel (tar-kul)

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **73

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Tarkel was the oldest and the wisest of the guardians, and he was also the one who contributed the most ideas to the Light Temple. He was also the only guardian who didn't attempt to steal the Triforce.

**Name: **Stalfos (stall-fose)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **19

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Stalfos was the greatest warrior of the guardians. Hot headed and slightly arrogant, he was also fiercely loyal to his friends and to his duty. However, his desire for power got the better of him and he stole the Triforce. His defeat by the other guardians resulted in his transformation from man to monster. His bones now haunt the land, transforming others he encounters into a form similar to himself. He took the name Hazkam, which means "penitent" in the old tongue.

**Name: **Daekow (day-koo)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **21

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Daekow's martial skills were mediocre at best. Fortunately, his diplomatic skills were unrivaled. He became a renowned scholar after the Light Temple was established. Calm though he was, Daekow tended to become fixated on a subject that caught his interest. He began life as a healer, but when the imprisoning war began, Daekow used what he had learned about herbs to become a top assassin. Afterwards, he regretted his actions, believing that he had misused the forces of nature, and disappeared, along with his closest friends…

**Name: **Cirpso (ky-urp-soe)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **34

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Cirpso was said to be incredibly beautiful. As a result, very few warriors took her seriously. The majority learned of their mistake too late, for Cirpso was a master of unarmed fighting. She used leverage and whatever else the environment had to offer as often as brute strength. Confident and reckless, Cirpso was known for being unduly aggressive. She revered the powers of earth and fire and left for an active volcano to train as soon as she was relieved of the responsibility of guarding the Triforce.

**Name: **Xiranh (zer-oon)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **41

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Xiranh was antisocial and gruff. He was a horrible fighter and particularly critical of "bash-and-whackers". So why was he a guardian of the Triforce? Because he was a powerful sorcerer with particular skill at altering life. Xiranh was perhaps the first person who had magical power of any potency. In his later years, Xiranh grew delusional and withdrew into a mountain laboratory, where he feverishly worked on a secret project. It is unknown what the project was or if it was completed.

**Name: **Kaele (kee-lee)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **39

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Kaele was fairly righteous and more than a little zealous about her task of guarding the Triforce. She really hated working in an underground environment and longed to see the sky again. Coincidentally, Kaele's fighting style involved a lot of climbing, jumping, and dropping. Unlike most of the guardians, who favored swords or quarterstaffs, Kaele preferred a battleaxe, which she wielded one-handed. It hasn't been determined what happened to Kaele after the building of the Light Temple, although rumors persist that she found away to enter the sky.

**Name: **Aroz (are-oz)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **42

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Aroz was lost at sea when he was only 12. He survived on a desert island for 10 years, during which time he developed a reverence for the power of the ocean, and actually swam all the way to the coastline of the place now called Termina. He spent may years studying marine life, but he always took time to practice the survival skills that he employed after being shipwrecked. He was selected to guard the Triforce due to the archery skills he had developed during his solitude. When he was relieved of his duty as a guardian, he returned to his hut near a high mountain lake. Rumors persist that he stole a piece of the Triforce before he left.

**Name: **Gerud (gar-ood)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **24

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Gerud had a rumored life as a bandit before becoming a guardian. Whether she was or not, Gerud was always of the motto, "hit first, ask questions later" and was not above such trickery as kissing her foes and then spitting a poison dart down their throat. She was wicked and beautiful, although she lost some of the former during her stint as a guardian. Nevertheless, she retained a deadly skill with the glaive even after her skills were no longer needed. She later founded a tribe in the desert consisting of women like herself: beautiful, wicked, and deadly.

**Sage**

**Name: **Rauru

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **39

**Race: **Hylian

**Bio: **Rauru was born a farmer, but he became a sage. (Is that all? No, but what remains will be covered later.)

**To those of you who are going to give me a constructive criticism, an advanced thanks. For those of you who are going to flame me, you suck. Either way, your feedback on this story format will be grately appreciated. I reserve the right to tweek the storyline.**


End file.
